The invention is based on a fuel injection nozzle for internal combustion engines as defined hereinafter. In a fuel injection nozzle of this kind, known for example from European Patent Disclosure 0 209 244 B1, the discharge point of the injection ports in the valve head, upon the opening stroke, depending upon the inlet pressure of the fuel, are opened by a control edge on the nozzle body so that the injection cross section is adapted to the operating point affiliated with the load and the speed of the engine. In order to achieve such a variable-adjustment effect, the control edge on the nozzle body, which edge narrows the injection stream, sets each required injection cross section. However, this control edge also influences the outlet direction of the injection stream, which is deflected all the more away from the desired direction predetermined by the axial direction of the injection port, the more the discharge point cross section of the injection port is covered over by the control edge. Such deflection of the injection stream or streams away from the injection direction that is ideal for the combustion chamber impairs the preparation of the fuel and hence impairs optimal combustion, making it impossible to meet increasingly stringent exhaust and noise limits.